Embedded touch display panel, which includes touch driving electrodes and touch sensing electrodes embedded therein, is a common touch display panel at present.
In order to simplify the structure of the embedded touch display panel, a part of common electrodes in the touch display panel may also serve as the touch driving electrodes. Accordingly, one display cycle of the touch display panel includes a display stage, in which a common voltage signal is provided to each common electrode, and a touch stage, in which a touch driving signal is provided to the common electrodes serving as the touch driving electrodes.
The common electrodes serving as the touch driving electrodes are connected in series via touch driving electrode connecting lines, and the rest of the common electrodes are connected in series via common electrode lines. In the display stage, the common voltage signals are provided to the common electrodes serving as the touch driving electrodes via the touch driving electrode connecting lines. Because the connection between the touch driving electrode connecting line and a signal source is different from that between the common electrode line and the signal source, resistance-capacitance (RC) loading of the common electrodes serving as the touch driving electrodes is different from that of the remaining common electrodes in the display stage, which causes images displayed in the display stage to be non-uniform.
Therefore, it has become an urgent technical problem to be solved in the art how to avoid the problem that images displayed in the display stage are non-uniform in the case where a part of the common electrodes in the touch display panel also serve as the touch driving electrodes.